Harry Potter and The Rebelion Force
by Guitarer09
Summary: Harry is dead and Voldemort rules the planet. Only a small rebelion force is left to stand against the dark lord. But soon, all that will change...
1. It starts

Chapter one: It's not me and I don't care what you think  
  
Hermione Granger was standing in the underground base, talking to Ron Weasly. It was three O'clock in the afternoon and everyone was just lounging around the common area. There were no attacks planed so everyone decided to relax.  
  
It had been one year since Harry Potter died in his sixth year. Not one person on the entire planet did not know about this brave boy's death, and if you didn't know about this one would look at you like you were crazy.  
  
Even the muggles knew about the wizard who was supposed to fight this darkness that had taken over their world. Voldemort; the name struck fear in even the bravest of souls. Not even Godric Gryffindor would be brave enough to stand up to this ultimate evil. There was no one who called him by his name except two, Hermione Granger and the still living Molly Weasly.  
  
Ron and Hermione were both sitting in front of the fire quietly talking.  
  
"I still miss Harry" Hermione sighed. She looked tired and stressed out. Being the leader of the only rebellion force that was against the dark lord Voldemort on the face of the earth would make anyone tired and stressed.  
  
"Me too Hermione, but there was nothing we could do. It was his decision to face Voldemort alone and you know that better than anyone." Ron said. Hermione nodded and sniffed. Every night, since Harry died she dreamed about him and his death. It seemed she would never get out of this hole called misery.  
  
"Have you seen Connie?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think I saw her go into the training room" Hermione answered quietly.  
  
"Ok thanks." Ron said. He got up and walked through the door way which led to the training room. Hermione was left by the fire, completely lost in thought.  
  
"Why did you have to die Harry?" she thought. "Why did you leave me? I loved you and you left me here to die a slow and painful death with all of these people. Why couldn't it have been Ron? Or even Neville?" She began to get angry with herself for thinking like that.  
  
"What is the matter dear?" asked a misty voice. Hermione looked up through her tears and almost exploded. Professor Trelawney stood there with those glasses which made her look like a giant bug,  
  
"What's it to you?" Hermione said coldly.  
  
"I was just trying to be polite my dear. May I sit down?" Hermione glared at the ex-divination teacher for a second then nodded yes.  
  
"Thank you, now what's your problem?" Trelawney asked in her dreamy voice. Hermione thought about lying but her heart told her to tell the truth. And for once, she listened.  
  
"I miss Harry, I know it's been almost a year since he died but it still feels like it was just yesterday. I loved him and now there is no chance for us to be together." Hermione sobbed. "It's just fucking not fair!" she screamed. Everyone in the room looked up in shock but then went back to what they were doing when they saw who had yelled.  
  
"I see" Trelawney answered. "I don't have much experience in such matters but I will help you as best as I can." Trelawney opened her mouth to speak again but the something happened. She suddenly became rigid and her eyes rolled up in the back of her head. She then said in a deep voice completely unlike her usual misty tone: "The powers of darkness rule all of the planet earth. The master is strongest of all of humanity but one. The light will rise up one once again and fight the dark lord. The battle will be like no other battle seen on earth" Trelawney's head dropped down to her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, I must have fallen asleep, now what were you saying?"  
  
Hermione stared at her with her mouth hanging open.  
  
"Uh, never mind Professor, I'm feeling much better now, thank you so much and now I need to, uh, go help Ron with something" Hermione said quickly. She got up, said a quick thank you and ran into the training room where Ron and his girlfriend were talking.  
  
"Ron! Ron you won't believe what I just heard!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked in a confused tone. "Did You-Know- Who have a heart attack?"  
  
"No, but he might. You see..." Hermione began to explain what happened.  
  
"You're kidding" Connie gasped. "Tha...That's amazing! But who is going to be the one to fight him?"  
  
"I don't know" Hermione confessed. "She just said that 'the light will rise once again and fight the dark lord.' She didn't even give a hint to who would be fighting!"  
  
"What if it was Neville?" Connie suggested. "He was born at the same time as Harry wasn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, I thing so" Hermione sighed. "But I don't think it's him, I think it's someone else."  
  
"Maybe it's you" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, you're the leader of this force so it makes sense that you would be the one to You-Know-Who." Said Connie with her encouraging smile.  
  
"No, not me" Hermione said. "It's not me, and I don't care what you think" though deep down inside Hermione wondered if she would be the one to fight the dark lord Voldemort.   
  
A/N: How was that? Probably one of my better stories, at least, I hope so. I'm expecting the other chapters for this story to be a little longer than this one. R/R! 


	2. The Moon

**Chapter 2: The Moon**

A/N:Well obviously it's been a while since I've updated so I decided it's time to start writing again. Bear with me, it's been a while since I've written so this chapter may not be so good, but the story should get better as time goes on.

It was winter so of course the sun was setting at about 5:30 PM and darkness this early was not unusual about this period of time. All darkness means is that there is a limited amount of light, with different animals coming out, and a slightly different change in scenery. Night time is just something that's apart of life it was no big deal, but within the last couple years darkness has brought nothing but fear.

Darkness brings out the servants of Lord Voldemort. Vampires, werewolves, Death Eaters, goblins and even things like snakes. These things and more comes out at night, wrecking havoc, killing and destroying people and things. The creatures of the wizarding world are no longer human fearing beasts, but monsters that will do anything to stay alive and have a good time while doing so.

But that night was different, there was a strange calm coming over the land, and for once night time was almost peaceful. It was almost like the land knew something good was about to happen, like the very earth itself was preparing itself for the turning point in the present days.

The creatures, the servants of Voldemort, could sense it as well. The animals were either hiding in their various caves, tree holes and abandoned houses, and not-so abandoned houses. The only ones who couldn't sense it were the Death Eaters.

Three Death Eaters walked down a path in the middle woods, about one half a mile outside of a village.

"Hey Jones, something feel weird to you tonight?" asked a large Death Eater who was carrying his mask in one of the pockets of his black robe.

A short skinny Death Eater replied, "no, not really. It is kind of quiet though"

"Exactly" said the big guy. "By now we would have heard a werewolf howling or something like that. I don't know what, but I think something is going on..."

"You're paranoid Gonzall" laughed a tall bearded man who was also carrying his mask in his pocket. "There's just no hunt tonight. They all must have gotten tired and decided to take a break."

"Yeah, maybe, but all of them? I doubt it. Something is going on and I don't like it." sighed Gonzall.

"Whatever" the tall bearded man said. "Hey, Gonzall, why don't we show Jones Harry Potter's grave? He hasn't seen it yet."

"Sounds good to me, I've been curious about that area. I heard it's actually pretty nice, for a grave site." Jones replied.

"Actually yes it is a surprisingly nice area, though I personally think that the fountain needs to be taken out, it's really annoying."

"Yeah," chuckled the big guy. "It makes him need to pee." The men laughed and continued on down the trail.

All was silent for a while, except for the men's boots crunching leaves, twigs and dirt beneath themselves. A cloud moved out from in front of the full moon, and soon the men were cast into a deeper pit of darkness than they were already in before. That's when things started getting interesting.

"Jones?" asked the tall beared man timidly.

"Yeah Norton?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Yeah."

"I hear it also" said Gonzall.

"Is that, music?" asked Norton.

"I think so" replied Jones. "Where do you think it's coming from?"

"It sounds like it's coming from the Potter grave site." said Gonzall. "Let's keep going, and put on your masks." The men put on their masks and drew their wands to the ready. When all was ready to go, they continued down the trail, as quiet and as cautious as a fox about to pounce on its prey.

When the men came to the gates of the grave site they were greeted with an eerie sight.

The little light that was provided by the now cloud covered moon showed, well, nothing.

The Potter grave site was about 20 meters long, by 20 meters wide. The entire area was caged by a tall metal fence with sharp spikes at the top. Lining the bottom inside edge of the site was a flower bed filled with various flowers that have never been named, or have been named but the name was so long it was forgotten. The ground was covered with a thick layer of green, undying grass, and sitting on top of the grass was a magnificent fountain with the statue of a phoenix sitting in the middle of the area. In graved into the side of the fountain was the words, "In memory of Harry Potter, the boy who lived to die." In front of the fountain was a large stone coffin extending lengthwise from the fountain.

"Dang, nice place" said Jones.

"Yeah, I've got to agree" said Norton.

"Yeah, now let's find out what was making all that music." Said Gonzall as he unlatched the gate and pushed it open, ignoring the shrill squeaking that came from the hinges. He turned around and gave the other two men a cold hard look. "Of course you two can just wait there."

"No, no, we're coming" said Jones as he walked through the gate followed closely by Norton.

After walking around the area for about 10 minutes, Norton threw up his hands and said: "alright, that's it, there's nothing here. Can we go now?"

Gonzall sighed and looked around. "Yeah, I'm satisfied, let's go." Gonzall turned to the gate and begin to reach for the latch on the gate it, but then he stopped.

"What is it Gonzall?" Asked Jones.

"Did any of you two close this?" He asked.

Both men shook their heads no.

"Maybe the wind did it" suggested Norton.

"If it did, we would have heard it" replied Gonzall.

Suddenly, the cloud that covered the moon moved, and the music started again. It was an odd jumble of sweet notes, all sounding completely different and yet they fit together like a very large and musical jigsaw puzzle.

"What the heck is going on here?" exclaimed Jones.

"I don't know but I'm leaving" and Gonzall went to lift the latch but nothing happened. He tried again, and again, but the gate remained shut. Without even thinking, Gonzall swung hie large fists at the gate, only to be hit by a bolt of energy and then thrown backwards about 10 feet and into the base of the fountain.

"What's going on around here!" cried Norton. And then, everything stops.

The music stopped, as well as the water from the fountain. A gentle breeze blew through the trees, scattering the leaves across the ground providing the only sound of the night.

"That was odd" said Jones.

"I don't think it's over" said Gonzall who was still on the ground at the base of the fountain. He pointed up at the phoenix statue, which wasn't a statue anymore.

The phoenix yawned and stretched it's wings then looked at it's observers.

It let out a beautiful musical note then fluttered down onto the headstone of Harry's grave. It looked at the men again and then said something.

"On this day one year ago, the boy who lived, also known as Harry Potter, died at the hand of Lord Voldemort. On this day this year, the boy who lived will live again."

The men couldn't believe what they were hearing. For one, this big bird that looked like it could burst into flames any second was talking to them, and for another, it said that some kid who died a year ago is going to come back!

Norton stepped forward and spoke.

"What the heck are you talking about? What kind of magic can bring someone back to life?"

"Magic of all the people of the world who wants to survive" answered the phoenix.

"Ok," said Norton "does that mean there is a ritual going on right now to bring him back?"

"No, but at this moment the entire world is hoping for help, at this moment everyone who lives is thinking about this one boy. This very second the earth has accepted it's fate. That's why this boy is returning, that's why this boy is coming back to life." The phoenix hopped onto the grave. "This boy is going to come back to life, and I will warn you now, if you try to kill him, you will only be killing yourselves." And with that, the phoenix released a shrill note and exploded into flames.

The flames became green, then blue, then purple, then scarlet red. The dirt started hissing and began to sink into itself. As the dirt sunk, the coffin beneath rose until it was fully revealed.

"We need to get out of here" said Gonzall who was finally standing.

"We're not leaving" growled Norton.

"But what do we do if Potter does really come back?" asked Jones fearfully.

"Then we'll kill him again" said Norton forcefully.

"But the phoenix said..." started Gonzall.

"I don't give a crap about what that bloody bird said!" snapped Norton.

BOOM!

The lid of the coffin flew up into the air and onto the fountain, crushing the entire thing.

"Whoah!" cried Gonzall.

Then the coffin itself exploded, sending splinters through the air like little knives.

"Aaahhh!" the men cried as the dropped to the ground, covering their heads with their hands.

After a few seconds the rain of wooden splinters stopped, the men looked up at what was left of the coffin and gasped in unison.

Harry Potter stood there in his grave clothes looking around in a confused manner. His eyes soon came to rest on the three men crouched on the ground looking scared.

"Uh, hi" said Harry. He looked around the area again and eyes came to rest on his headstone. "They did a good job on this thing" he said, not taking his eyes off of the stone. He reached into his pocket only to find pocket lint. He turned towards the men again.

"Alright, alright, you can quit crouching on the ground with fear now" Harry said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I'm alive, I'm not a zombie or a vampire or anything like that."

Norton got up, never taking his eyes off of Harry. "You- you're alive!" He stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we confirmed that" said Harry.

"But, you're supposed to be dead! Lord Voldemort killed you!" Said Jones.

"Yeah, he did, but obviously he didn't kill me very well."

Norton pointed his wand at Harry. "Well if he can't do it, then I will" said Norton with a vicious grin. "Avada Kedavra!" The green beam shot out of the tip of the wand and hit Harry, only to be returned to the caster, killing him.

"Norton!" yelled Jones who had also gotten up. He looked at Harry who looked just as stunned as he was. "You killed him!"

"No, I didn't kill him, he killed himself. You were warned by the phoenix, and he chose not to heed that warning." Said Harry calmly.

Jones started at Harry for a moment then nodded.

"You're right." He admitted.

"But Jones!" protested Gonzall, "what about Norton?"

"There's nothing we can do for him now" said Jones, still not taking his eyes off of Harry. "Is there a reason we're still alive?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so." said Harry. "My guess is you two are supposed to go around and tell everyone you know about me being back or something like that.

"Alright," said Jones. "I guess we'll be going then." And with that, he cast a levitation spell charm on Norton's body and walked over to the gate, unlatched it and led Gonzall out of the grave site, down the path they came.

"Jones?" asked Gonzall.

"What?"

"Did all that really happen?" he asked.

Jones walked silently for a while then stopped and looked Gonzall right in the eye. "Yes Gonzall, that really happened."

A/N: Well, that's probably the longest chapter I've written for this story so far although it's also only the second one. I'm hoping to update one or two of my other stories today or tomorrow (it's currently 8:35 PM, central time on 3/19/06. R/R!


	3. New Beginning

**Chapter 3: The New Beginning**

**A/N: **Alright, I updated AGAIN and this time this one should be a long one. And before I start, I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and to keep them coming. I don't typically respond to a review unless it's a question or something that I feel I should respond to.

Hermione was standing at the top of a large snowy mountain. She looked around but the only thing was a valley at the bottom of the mountain and snow, lots of snow. She shivered, checked her pockets for her wand (so that she might warm herself up a bit), only to feel something cold and metallic. She took the object out of her pocket and looked at it closely. It was a gun, a pistol to be exact.

"How on earth did this get in there?" she mumbled to herself. She checked her other pocket and found a single bullet. Something told Hermione that she should load the gun. She did so and then put the gun in her pocket.

She looked around again and this time spotted a light in the distance. She stared at it for a moment and then begin to walk towards it, stumbling of rocks hidden beneath the snow as she went. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason she felt like she was supposed to go to the house and meet someone. But who, and why?

Hermione awoke from her dream, and looked around the room, noting that she was in her nice warm bed and not on a cold snowy mountain. She sat up and looked around. It was similar to a dormitory in Hogwarts.

The room was large and plain. It had white walls and ceiling and a dark hard-wood floor. Eight beds filled the room, two rows of four on opposing walls, and an isle between each leading to either a door or an old wooden door.

Hermione sighed and laid back down.

"Well, that was odd" She thought, "and why was that gun in my pocket?" The gun in her pocket troubled the young witch the most. She checked the pockets of her gown only to find a bit of lint.

After a few more minutes of thinking and wondering, Hermione turned over and fell back asleep, this time dreaming nothing at all.

The next morning found Hermione, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt in the conference room discussing the rebellion force.

"Right now I think we need to continue trying to recruit more people and creatures." Remus said to Hermione and Shacklebolt. "We need to be ready for anything that You-Know-Who throws at us."

"Agreed," Shacklebolt said "but we also need to make sure that we train what we already have. If we continue to go on all these recruitment missions we're just going to end up with a bunch of people who have no idea what they're doing."

"You both have good points, but we also need to consider our intelligence right now." Hermione said.

"That's true" agreed Remus.

Hermione continued, "we need to expand our spy ranks or something could get past our current ones and we could be in trouble."

"We need to work on all of these, but we just don't have enough people to do all of this." Shacklebolt sighed.

"Ok, I believe that settles that" Hermione said. "We need to recruit more people."

Remus and Kingsley nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so when do we go on another mission?" asked Hermione.

"How about today, around four?" suggested Remus.

"Is that enough time for you to get some people together Kingsley?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, in fact I can have them ready by two if need be."

"No, let's go with four, it's a bit later and more people in the village will be out." Hermione said.

The two men agreed and stood up to leave.

"I'll have some people ready by 3:30 this afternoon" said Kingsley. "Does that work?"

"That's perfect" nodded Hermione.

The two men then left the sitting room, leaving Hermione alone. She sighed buried her face in her hands. So many things had happened since her 7th year at Hogwarts. Harry dying at the hands of Lord Voldemort, Hogwarts being taken over by the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, the ministry of magic crumbling, the muggle's joining of the fight against Voldemort…

"Why did this have to happen?" Hermione thought. "Why did things have to end up the way they did? Why couldn't Harry have one that fight and continued to be the Boy Who Lived, with me?" For a moment Hermione envisioned a life with Harry, peaceful and happy, no wars, no problems what so ever.

Hermione got up and walked out of the room and entered a large corridor lit by torches and decorated with pictures of heroic wizards and witches from the past. She turned left and walked down the large hall, looking for a certain picture of a young wizard who's bravery could hardly be comprehended by anyone who had never fought a dark wizard capable of taking over the world. She continued walking until she found the picture of a young green-eyed, black haired boy smiled and waved at her as she looked at the picture. Under it a golden plaque read: "In Memory of Harry Potter-The Boy Who Lived."

Her eyes welled up with tears as she sat down on the floor and pressed her back up against the wall opposite of the picture. She could remember how it happened, how he died. She was there when it happened, and the battle would be stuck in the back of her mind forever…

It didn't end like everyone thought it would; hundreds upon hundreds fighting for their lives and other's. In fact it ended in Hogsmeade of all places, and in the end only four survived, but one of them was one that the three could live without.

Ginny had come up missing and was missing for nearly a week before Harry had gotten a note from the dark lord, Voldemort. He invited Harry to one final duel, a duel to the death or Ginny would die. It was stated in the note that if Harry were to win, that Ginny would be set free. Harry agreed and tried to sneak out, but instead was followed by Ron and Hermione.

Hermione vividly remembered the setting, it was almost like it had happened the previous day. The street was dark except for a few torches mounted on the outsides of buildings. Harry walked down the street with his wand drawn. A moment later the dark lord himself walked down the street with an unconscious Ginny floating in front of him. He set her down and drew his wand.

"We will not waste our time on pleasantries, Harry." Voldemort had said. "So let's just start, shall we?"

"Works for me" Harry said. Hermione couldn't remember the spells that were cast, but she remembered that Harry held out better than even Dumbledore had at the Ministry of Magic. As the battle waged Hermione remembered the villagers walking out of their houses or looking out windows to see what the commotion was, finding the battle for the world on their very street.

Finally, Voldemort managed to take Harry's wand and then push him to the ground. He walked to Harry and stood over him with a smirk on his face.

"Well, Harry, I must admit that was the most difficult battle of my entire life but in the end you lost. Now, is there anything you would like to say to our audience?"

Harry looked around and spotted Hermione. He stared at her, his emerald green eyes boring into her brown ones. Then he said something that Hermione would never forget.

"I love you Hermione."

"I must say, excellent last words Harry" Voldemort sneered. "Good bye Mr. Potter, Avada Kedavra!" The green light shot out of the tip of the wand and hit Harry square in the chest.

Hermione remembered the screams and gasps as their hero, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was killed in cold blood by the darkest and now most powerful wizard in the world.

Voldemort then laughed a cruel, evil laugh and dropped Harry's wand on the ground. He turned to the people who were watching and gave a little bow then apperated out of the village.

Tears began to pour down Hermione's cheeks and on the ground as she remembered that horrible day. She had tried to take her own life numerous times but was stopped by either a friend or a teacher, each time being given reasons for her to live.

After months of trying to end her misery, she gave up and then began to work harder than ever in school, finding and learning about different combat techniques as well as learning new spells.

Finally, during her last week of school, the castle was attacked by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Luckily the students and teachers managed to escape with their lives thanks to a secret passage that McGonagall had learned about from Dumbledore the day before he was killed by Snape in Hermione's 6th year.

"Hermione?" a small voice came from the end of the hall corridor. Hermione looked up and saw Ginny standing there with a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright?"

Hermione wiped her face with her sleeve and stood up on slightly shaky legs. She had to be strong for everyone in the order, she had to be strong.

"Yes, I'm fine" Hermione said with a cracked voice.

Ginny stared at her for a moment, knowing that she wasn't fine, and that she was thinking about Harry again, but she had to go along with it.

"So, do you need something?" asked Hermione in a clearer voice this time.

"Actually yeah, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked curiously.

"A book that I found, and I think it's going to help us quite a bit in battles and stuff." Ginny said.

"Really? Sounds interesting" said Hermione. "Let's go see, shall we?"

Ginny smiled and said ok. She then quickly led Hermione down the corridor and through a passage or two. After a few odd turns they ended up in front of a room Hermione had never seen before.

"Ginny, what's this room?" Hermione asked.

Ginny turned and grinned at Hermione. "The last room we'll ever need for potions." She turned back to the door and opened the door and led Hermione into a dark room.

Hermione looked around at some of the dark shapes, intrigued and curious as to what they might be.

"Snarious" Came Ginny's voice and suddenly the room lit up with torches lining the walls. "Welcome to my lab" Ginny grinned.

Hermione was taken back. The room was huge, at least half the size of the Great Hall in Hogwarts. There were about twenty five tables, each with a cabinet underneath. Along the walls were shelves covered in potions, ingredients, books and some instruments that Hermione was unable to identify.

"Wow" was all she could say as she walked around the room, occasionally stopping to examine a potion or book. "How did you find all this, Ginny?"

Ginny smiled. "Well, long story short, I found it while exploring the base about three days ago."

"So how come you didn't just take me up through your room?" Hermione asked.

"Because I didn't want all my roommates to find all this" Ginny motioned towards the room.

"I see. So, what is it you wanted to show me?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot" Ginny said. She then took Hermione over to a table, opened the cabinet underneath, and from out of it she pulled out a book.

"This" she said, handing Hermione the book, "is a book of potions that I think can help us out quite a bit on or off the battlefield."

Hermione opened the book and flipped through a few pages, noting the invisibility potions and the temporary animagus potions. She flipped all the way to the end of the book and looked at two R's written in cursive.

"I wonder who wrote this book…" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I don't know but they certainly did a great job of it" Ginny said approvingly.

"I agree." Hermione flipped through the pages for a few more moments before stopping on a page with the title: 'Liquid light'. "Hmm, this looks useful" she said as she read through the making process. "And simple also, it only takes about thirty minutes to make."

"… can get brighter with an additional potion…" Ginny read. "That would be useful if you didn't have a wand or something" said Ginny. "Look! It even works while it's in a vial."

"And it lasts for about a week, but it can only be activated when it has a brightening potion added to it." Hermione turned to the next page. "Here's the brightening potion."

"Good, we're going to need that" said Ginny.

"Yeah." Hermione glanced at her watch then sighed. "Ok, we'll have to work on these later, I have to go on a recruitment mission in about an hour and I have to get ready."

"Ok, and I guess I'll have everything ready to go when you get back" Ginny nodded.

"Ok, sounds great. I'll see you later Ginny, hopefully." Hermione said as she walked towards the door.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around. "Yes Ginny?"

"Don't say hopefully, please"

Hermione stared at the younger girl for a moment before nodding.

"Ok." And with that, she left the lab.

"She still misses him" thought Ginny as she began pulling ingredients off the shelves. "Poor thing…"

It took Hermione a while to find her way out of the passage way to the lab, but finally after about twenty minutes she stumbled into the corridor that Ginny found her in. Another five minutes later found Hermione putting dragon scale armor under her beggar's robes which she made so she could blend into the village.

She took a quick look in the mirror before nodding to herself in approval. She wore a brown cloak with green patches placing four or five inches apart. Two large pockets were on either side of the cloak, each holding things like food wrappers, wooden sticks and a book entitled: 'How to watch birds.' Her shoes were simple moccasins made of leather, the left one with a large hole in it where her toe stuck out.

Scooping some gunk out of a small tub, Hermione greased her hair and shook around a bit.

She looked in a mirror and smiled. She looked absolutely disgusting. Blowing out the candle in her room, Hermione walked out and closed the door behind her, hoping she would see it again soon.

Two hours later found Hermione and Remus walking through a village called Bescho. It was a surprisingly large village, but not anywhere near the size of London. The buildings were all rundown, and the roads were made of cracked cement and rocks. A tipped-over Mercedes Benz lay on the sidewalk, rusting slowly in the elements. Normally this would have been an odd thing to see in the wizarding world, but when Voldemort took over, the barrier separating the muggles from the wizards crumbled.

Before the war, both populations lived separately from each other, one living in peaceful ignorance of the other, but that changed dramatically when the fighting began. Soon after, wizards and muggles alike began to mingle, combining populations and finally living together, but old traditions were hard to break. Though both populations lived together, there were still separate towns and cities where racists against their opposites resided. Bescho was one of them.

"Well, things aren't looking as bleak as they used to" Lupin commented as they wandered around the crowded streets. "You'd almost think there wasn't a war happening."

"Almost," Hermione agreed "but I find it difficult to ignore Voldemort's propaganda."

"True."

The walk continued in silence until they came to a shop titled "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Without pausing, both entered the shop.

The shop was brightly decorated and filled with enough pranking products to last one person at least ten years. Kegs full of Throat Burning Juice ("Watch your friends breathe smoke!") containers of Skin Tanning Lotion ("Enjoy the feeling of leather skin!") and even bags of Ton-Tongue-Toffees lined the shelves as well as hundreds of other products.

"Looks better every time, don't it?" A grinning twin emerged from behind a curtain. "What can I do you two for?"

"The same as last time, George." Lupin said. "We need people, and supplies, a lot of them."

"Easy enough, but rumor on the streets is that you might not be needing those supplies or people for much longer."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

George's grin grew, if possible, larger than when Lupin and Hermione first entered the shop. "Well pull up a seat and let me tell you about it, I think you may find this very interesting..."

A/N: Eight pages enough for you all? Maybe another one soon!


	4. The Story

**Chapter 4: The Story  
**

Here I go again, writing when I have time and when I feel like it. I guess a year is kind of long time, isn't it? Well, I've got the urge to write and I plan to use that to my advantage, so here goes.

A gentle breeze blew over a small plain, twisting and turning all the way into a tiny village set next to a large, glassy surfaced river. Leaves blew across the ground and the curtains of open windows floated gently, disturbing nothing more than the shadows on the walls and the imaginations of children snuggled tightly into their beds. The breeze carried dust of faraway places, the smell of the ocean, and the sounds of night animals from the woods.

This was apart of the village's charm, aside from the river and the hospitality of the people inside. The breeze was called the Story, mainly because of the unique things it brought the village on certain nights, nights like the one in which the most unique story ever told was brought to the doorstep of these people.

Deanna Pailmiss stepped out of her house to get some fresh air one evening in May, and to enjoy The Story. It was always a wonderful thing to experience The Story, it gave flight to the senses of anyone who sought it, and it was said to bless those who followed the events unfolding within it. Deanna felt very blessed that evening.

She had walked outside of the village to get a full blast of the Story that evening, and to get away from Tia, the strict nurse who was teaching her to become a nurse herself. It was a clear night, and a bright moon was shining from the sky, lighting everything that could possibly be seen. She basked in the light as the breeze came on: the signs of the beginning of The Story.

The moment it touched her face she could hear the telltale sounds generally associated with The Story. She could hear every everything coming from the woods: the twittering of night birds, the croaking of tree frogs, and the singing of the crickets. She opened her eyes, surprised they were closed to begin with and gasped at what she saw. She seemed to be standing at the edge of the woods, able to see everything hidden behind the tree line. She turned her head to look at the village and was startled to see it as though she had never walked off. She turned back to the woods, only to see the plain exactly as it had been before her experience. Her nose caught a wiff of something sweet, like the flowers from the other side of the woods. The air tasted like apples, and leaves seemed to brush up against her arm. She could suddenly see the woods again like she was standing in front of them. She stepped forward, only to be brought back to where she was before.

Deanna looked around confusedly before spotting something in the middle of the plain. A man was walking, or rather, stumbling towards her through the grass.

He hadn't been there before, where had he come from? Why didn't she see him coming? She watched the man make his way towards her, occasionally stumbling over a hidden rock or hole, until finally he was standing right in front of her. He grinned sheepish smile.

"Hi," he said, and then silently toppled over into her arms.

**AAA**

"You were where?" Nurse Tie shrieked. "What have you been told about going to the edge of the village alone? And at night! Have you no consideration for your own safety?"

"Please, Nurse Tia, can't this wait? He looks to be getting paler." Deanna protested.

Nurse Tia whirled around upon her unconscious patient and promptly began examining him.

"He looks to have not eaten in days" she stated distractedly. She gently took his wrist and placed two fingers on it. "His pulse is weak, but I think he'll be okay. Maybe it was a good thing you were out there after all, this boy probably would have died out there if it weren't for you." Nurse Tia glanced at her apprentice. "That still doesn't mean you should go out alone at night. There are dangerous people about in these times, and no one, not even you, particularly you, should be out there."

"But Tia, I experienced it, I experienced the Story. That's how I found him!" Deanna exclaimed. "I felt it, smelt it, everything!"

Nurse Tia stared at her for a moment before slowly turning back the young man on the bed.

"You're saying you found this boy during the Story?"

"Well, it was more like after it, but yes."

Nurse Tia looked at the young man on the bed, taking in all of his features: the raven black hair, the emerald green eyes, skinny form. She reached out and brushed his bangs from his forehead, only to recoil in shock.

"Good lord!!" She took a shaky step back from bed, almost tripping over the stool behind her. "I can't believe it!"

"What? What is... Oh my god!" Deanna leaned in closer to get a better look at the lighting bolt-shaped scar etched across the boy's face. "It's Harry Potter!"

**AAA**

"If this boy Miss Pailmiss found really is Harry Potter, then we must take precautions immediately." Said Elder Wesley.

"I agree with Elder Wesley, we must protect ourselves with everything we have and keep him hidden until he is strong enough to go to the forces out West." Elder Sharlet agreed.

The village elders were gathered in the town's main hall, sitting together at the end of a long table. They were the people elected to run the village, to make sure things ran smoothly and laws were upheld. Four were elected, each to protect the other from corruption. If four were under the suspicion that another was becoming corrupt or simply unable to do his or her job right, they removed that person.

"I disagree. I say we remove him from our village completely to ensure our safety. He had no right to come here, expecting help." Elder Timothy said forcefully.

"Now really Elder Timothy, do you honestly think that poor boy came here expecting help? Keep in mind he passed out in miss Pailmiss's arms. He probably didn't even know where he was." said Elder Sharlet.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is our safety, and he is endangering it! He must leave now!" Shouted the old man.

"Elder, calm yourself" soothed Elder Wesley. "Yes, he is compromising our safety, but would we not be doing the same thing to the world by simply removing him from our midst whilst he is in his current state? My vote is we keep him here and protect him until he feels he is strong enough to leave."

"I second that," Elder Sharlet agreed. "But first, of all, Elder Bose, you haven't said anything to this yet. What are your thoughts?"

The oldest man at the table sat back and rubbed his temples with his fingers. He had been an elder for over fifty years, and still showed no signs of inability or corruption. He was nearly one hundred years old and still had the strength to fight even the strongest of young men. He was also the wisest of the elders, and his decisions were always final, as was his decision regarding Harry Potter.

"The boy will indeed make it difficult to protect ourselves, but as long as the enemy does not know he is here, then I feel we are safe. The boy stays." He said.

"You are making a mistake, Bose" Elder Timothy growled. "We will face ruin if we permit him to stay. I have already told me suspicions regarding a spy. If the Dark Lord discovers Potter is here, we will never make it to the end of the month."

"I have considered that, and I have given you my views on the possibility of a spy. Besides, if we do indeed have a spy amongst ourselves, then he or she may have informed him already. If we cannot provide the boy, the results would be even more disastrous than if we do give him up." Elder Bose said.

"All in favor of keeping the boy?" Elder Sharlet asked. Three hands rose. "Very good, then the boy stays."

Elder Timothy shook his head. "You are all making a grave mistake. We are doomed even as we sit here now."

**AAA**

Harry Potter groaned as he sat up. To say we had a headache was the understatement of the century. Every inch of his body ached, and though he had been asleep for God knows how long, he still felt fatigued. He looked around the room, trying to take in his surroundings, a feat he found very difficult without his glasses.

Instinctively, he reached to his right and, to his utter surprise, found them. Sliding them onto his face, Harry instantly received the information he wanted. He was in a small room seemingly setup for medical care, and not unlike the hospital wing at Hogwarts, except for the size. Two other beds lay empty, and a table was covered in bandages of various sizes and shapes, all brand new of course. Metallic instruments lay spread out neatly on a counter on the other side of the room. To anyone who entered, the room could have passed as a doctor's office, except for the various wizarding devices also spread out neatly across the counter.

A gasp came from the doorway, drawing Harry's attention away from the rest of the room. There a beautiful blonde girl in a long flowery dress stood with a shocked expression on her face. Harry stared at her for a moment before casually saying "uh, hello."

The girl seemed to come out of her shocked state and looked away, her face growing red and mumbling a "hello" in return. An awkward silence filled every corner and crevice in the room for a moment until Harry decided to break it.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, where am I?" Harry asked. But before the girl could open her mouth to answer, an older woman, probably in her fifties, bustled into the room.

"Ah good, you're awake. We've been wondering if you ever would. Lay down now, there's a good boy. How do you feel? Tired? Sick? Sore? Speak up boy!"

"I'm a little tired, and I've got a bit of a headache." Harry said, not exactly wanting to give into this strange woman's fussing. "Really, I'm fine, I've been worse off."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you have been, and I'm guessing you only recovered because of people like me. Now hold still," the woman pulled out a long, green wand. "Solorous Poen! There now, is that better?"

Harry's vision flickered for a moment, and then, the pain was gone!

"Wow, I don't think I've ever felt better." Harry tried to sit up, but was pushed back down.

"You're not going anywhere yet. You've been without food for a long time and you're still very weak. You won't be leaving this room for a while. By the way, I'm Nurse Tia, and I'm assuming you're Harry Potter?" Her eyes flicked up to the scar.

"Yes, and thank you, but I really must be going. I have to get home."

Nurse Tia laughed. "Young man, I can say without a doubt that your home is a long way off, and as I said, you're no where near strong enough to do anything, much less walking a hundred miles. You need to rest and eat. Miss Pailmiss will provide you with anything you need. Deanna? Quit blushing girl, he is a handsome boy, but he is nothing to get all excited over," she said, "No offense dear." And with that, Nurse Tia left the room, leaving the two teens to themselves, mumbling to herself as she went.

The two were left in awkward silence. Harry surveyed the girl, noting she was probably about eighteen, and barefoot. Thinking back, the nurse was also barefoot. While Harry contemplated this, the girl quietly walked over to an empty table and set work, waving her wand back and forth, mumbling word Harry could not hear. After a moment, she turned away from the table and presented a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast on a try to Harry.

Quickly sitting up, Harry accepted the tray graciously, and mumbled a "thank-you" before tucking in.

Deanna watched as the boy she saved wolfed down the meal she had conjured. He was definitely the Harry Potter she had heard so many stories about. His raven black hair, the emerald green eyes and the tell-tale lighting bolt shaped scar. But she couldn't help but wonder, _how?_

Harry had finished eating and noticed the girl's unfocused gaze. He shifted uncomfortably until the movement snapped her out of it.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to stare. It's just that, well, you know." Ginny said.

Harry looked at the girl curiously. "Honestly, I don't know."

"Well, it's just that, you're supposed to be dead, but then again, here you are!"

Harry flinched at that statement. The thing was, he had been dead, but came back. "Yeah, here I am..."

"So it's true? You really did die? Then what are you doing here? You're obviously not a ghost, and you're not a zombie or vampire."

"Yeah, I noticed," sighed Harry. "And I'm not completely sure what I'm doing here, alive. I wish I could remember, but all I _can _remember is a flash of green light, and then I'm in a grave yard. That's when it all came back to him.

The note about Ginny, Hogsmeade, Voldemort, the fight, Hermione. He remembered the bright flashes of light, the screams of both himself and Voldemort, the hundreds of peering eyes of the villagers, and his last words to Hermione. Then everything afterward flashed through his mind. His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, the afterlife.

Harry gasped and fell back onto his pillows and covered his face. It was too much input in too little time.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Deanna asked tenderly. She moved her chair to the head of the bed and looked at the boy as he just lay there, not making a sound except for his breathing. She gently reached out and pulled his hands away from his face and saw eyes full of emotion, but no tears. She asked again: "Are you ok?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yeah, it's just, my parents and my friends on-on..."

"On the other side." She finished for him. Harry gulped and nodded. "You'll see them again you know, no one can, or should, live forever. Not even the Dark Lord."

Harry turned his head and stared into the girl's eyes. "Say his name."

"What? No! That's practically a taboo." She exclaimed.

"An old friend told me once that fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. Say it." Harry replied.

She stood up and started backing away from Harry, looking at him like she had never seen anything like him. "No, I-I can't. He's so, _evil_, so vile. How can you even dream of saying the name that took so much from this world? It's almost glorifying his name."

Harry sat up and once again took her eyes into his own and said with all sincerity, "I don't say his name, I spit it out."

"That's an excellent way of putting it" came a voice from the doorway. Harry turned with a start and looked on as an old man entered the room. His appearance was not unlike Dumbledore's except instead of blue eyes he had grey and he was noticeably shorter as well. His presence was also very similar to Dumbledore's, giving off comfort and empowering those around him to do whatever they needed to. Harry couldn't help but stare at the man as he strode over to his bed and reached out to shake his hand.

"Welcome, to Pacalis, Harry. I am Elder Bose. I see you've met your rescuer already." He said. Harry looked at Deanna who promptly looked away. The elder chuckled and continued, "yes, she found you wandering the plains about two nights ago, right before you collapsed into her arms. It sounds almost romantic, doesn't it?" He chuckled again at the teenagers' embarrassment. "Now if you don't mind, Deanna would you please grant myself and Mr. Potter some privacy for a moment?"

Deanna looked at Harry one last time and nodded to the elder before hurrying out of the room.

"And to make sure we have some privacy..." The elder drew his wand and waved a couple times, pointing it at every corner of the room. "There, that should do it. Now, Harry, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing all right I guess." Harry replied.

"That's good to hear, but how are you really feeling?" Harry almost wasn't surprised at this response, it was something Dumbledore would have said. He contemplated his feelings and realized that he didn't know how he was feeling. On one hand he was glad he had one more chance to make things right in the world, but on the other hand, he had just awoken from from the dead and had no clue where he was, who was still alive and to add to that pile, he was already missing his parents.

"Tired," Harry responded. It seemed like a good way to describe the way he was feeling because, when he thought about it, he really was tired, and not just physically, but mentally and even spiritually.

"That's what I thought. Now, it's been a few years, do you have any questions about the world, people, anything like that?" Asked Elder Bose.

He didn't even have to think about it. "Is there a resistance? I mean, is there anyone actively trying to fight Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"There is. No one, not even Voldemort himself, knows where they are located, but they have certainly made a nuisance of themselves. They are also slowly growing in numbers, and I think it has to do with their leader."

"Who is that?"

"Very few know her name, but I am one of the lucky few who do. Her name is Hermione Granger, a muggleborn. I suppose that would infuriate the dark lord more than anything else."

Harry felt his heart leap when he heard Hermione's name. She was still alive, and apparently doing very well.

His emotions must have shown on his face because the elder's face broke out into a smile. "I think it is safe to assume that you know her, and very well at that."

"I do. She was one of my best friends in school, her and Ronald Weasley." Harry could see in his mind's eye the first time he ever met Ron and Hermione. Hermione, the obnoxious know-it-all, and Ron the most loyal friend anyone could ever ask for. Harry grinned just at the thought of his two friends.

"Ah yes, the tall red-haired young man who didn't seem to be quite capable of not arguing with his boss. Those two are most certainly unforgettable."

"Wait, they've been here?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Oh yes, I expect they've been all over Europe at his point, recruiting people for the resistance. They came here about three months ago and I must say they found a great many supporters."

"That's great! So they're doing well?" Harry asked, eager to get as much information about his friends and possible.

"The last report I received supports that supposition, yes, they're doing well." The elder smiled.

Harry couldn't remember a time when he felt happier than he did at that moment, and he would have continued asking questions about his old friends, but there was more important information he needed before he returned to the world.

"Do you know how long I've been-been alive?" This was the second thing that was bothering him.

"Well, the rumors began in a tavern about four days ago when two very composed Death Eaters came in and announced that not only had Harry Potter returned, but he had killed one of their companions." Harry recalled that night in the graveyard with some mild satisfaction, not because a man died, but because he had returned with a bang. "No one really believed them, even after seeing the body of their friend, but then reports began flooding in that same night about Harry Potter's grave being torn open and his body not being there. It became even more interesting when the next day a farmer who had never even known about the graveyard or the Death Eaters said he saw you walking an old goat trail early early the next morning. Just out of my own personal curiosity, are any of those rumors true?"

"They are. So, uh, where exactly am I? I mean geographically."

"If you want London then you'll have to fly for about 3 hours directly north. Otherwise, it's difficult to explain. You are in an area called Inte Mons, which is simply several small hills located between a mountain range. There are several small villages, including ours, scattered throughout the hills, though ours is at the bottom of it all."

"Ok, last question. When can I leave?" Harry felt obligated to return to his friends and aid in the fight against Voldemort. Voldemort was, after all, his responsibility.

"Nurse Tia said you will be fit to leave in exactly one week, but until then you must take it easy." Harry agreed.

"And now, I think it is you get some rest. If you need anything at all, you can send for me. I will be available all hours the day except for around two."

"Why's that?"

"Tea time," the elder responded simply, though Harry thought he caught a twinkle in the man's eyes. Elder Bose began to turn to leave, but another question struck Harry.

"Prof-I mean-Elder Bose, did you ever know Albus Dumbledore?" Harry watched as the relatively cheerful look the man's face changed to one of sadness.

Harry waited for a response, and just when he thought he would not get one, the elder spoke with such emotion that Harry was shocked by the change in the man's voice..

"Yes, I did. He was a very close friend, and there was never a better man that Albus Dumbledore." And with that, he left the room.

**NNN**

**A/N**: Wow, it's been a while since I've worked on this fanfic, or any fanfic for that matter. I had some fun with the Latin translators and dictionaries online. Now I know how Rowling did it. R/R!

**Note:** I'm going to get serious about writing (think getting published in magazines and things like that) so any help and advice you guys can offer me would be great. I know I'm not even close to getting published right now, but I'm working on it. Fanfiction writing is just a good way to get back into a writing, and it's fun.

A little preview of the next chapter:

**Chapter 5: Searching, Seeking, Wondering **

"You know, I can take it when mum or Ginny faints, but it's another thing seeing our fearless leader-et doing it." George chuckled as he lifted Hermione from the floor. "She's heavier than she looks." He carefully placed her in a nearby recliner and revived her with a flick of his wand.

Hermione's vision was blurred when she came to, but when she could see properly, she quickly sat up. A million thoughts flew through her head, and it was beginning to give her a headache.

_Harry is alive. But that's only a rumor. But people have seen him. But it may just be a trap for us. But it might be true. But it could just be a way to get your hopes up. But Harry could be alive!_

"Alright there Hermione?" asked a concerned twin. He received no response. "Hello? Hermione?" He waved his hand in front of her face, searching for a reaction.

"Relax Fred" Lupin said. "Give her a second."

Hermione slowly raised her head and met the three men's gazes. "Harry's alive." A smile slowly spread across her face and she passed out again.


End file.
